This ICIDR is concerned with advancing knowledge of the complex interactions between the host, vector, and parasite that underlie the pathogenesis of bancroftian filariasis. It also has the practical goal of applying this quantitative information to assessment and development of control strategies aimed at controlling filariasis. As such, a major task will be to maintain accurate databases that are accessible to each of the Projects.